


Glitch

by actuallynotdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotdia/pseuds/actuallynotdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say Robots are emotionless<br/>They say Zombies have no feelings<br/>Glitches can’t fall in love<br/>It’s been proven,<br/>But sometimes, you just can’t give up<br/>And you need to keep on trying<br/>Because love can find a way<br/>Through the darkness of creations"</p><p>-</p><p>Eren is human. Free to lose himself in his thoughts and fulfil his own ambitions.<br/>Levi is a glitch, once a human before mindlessly brainwashed into a walking, non-talking drone.<br/>Eren is lonely.<br/>Levi feels emotions, yet just can't show it. Trapped, in his own body with no control whatsoever. He's lonely without even realising, his outer self being monotone and dull, whilst inner, he's screaming out for someone to help him.<br/>The saying 'Love will always find a way' will hopefully be a fact, as Eren tries his own experiments. But not the ones that were once inflicted on him. Surely, perhaps, maybe, they'll work. But if they don't, wouldn't matter anyway, right?<br/>After all, he has nothing left to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Place

I’ve always thought that the world was a beautiful place.  
Notice however, that I’m using past tense. As in my thoughts on the world have changed since the beauty it once held, died out. However, it’s not the worlds fault, it’s not the earths fault. As it was easily predicted, mankind had completely destroyed the lively feeling. That feeling that washed through you as you stepped on the very soil of this planet or took one step into the crystal clear waters. But of course the soil is now all dried up and the water is more of a..brown colour. Rather rare to find clean water, I sometimes question how I’ve even lasted this long without healthy H2O. Smog clouds the sky, polluted of course. Makes my stomach churn at the very whiff of it, just knowing that my lungs have to store that air. Makes me pity them.  
I pity one of my organs, how depressing. But there’s a valid reason for that.  
I have no one left to pity.  
The thing is, I’m lonely.  
Breaking that whole cliche assumption of being lonely because I have no friends, I actually do have friends. They’re just…  
Right, this is gonna be harder to explain than I thought. So instead, I’ll start from the very beginning, it’s easier that way. It’s gonna take a while so I’ll presume you have time to listen.  
You won’t be bored, it’s actually quite an interesting story. Every little detail is in there for a reason, but to also stick with a cliche fact…  
Yeah, I suppose I’m one of the most important ones in this story, but I didn’t want to be. It was like I was purposely placed at the start, my name written on each page like the author simply wanted to ruin my life in a mocking way.  
Yet in a way, they made my life so much better.  
So sit back, kick your feet up and flip through each chapter. Take in every little point and you will soon understand.  
My name’s Eren Jaeger, and I destroyed a Glitch.


	2. Creativity Killed the Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foetus Eren tells us a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might I just quickly add,  
> The updates on this story will be rather slow.  
> Because one, I'm lazy  
> Two, I get writers block easily even if I know how I want a chapter to play out.  
> And three, School man, it's stressful.
> 
> Also, yes this is an Ereri story. But don't expect there to be full on lovey dovey shit. Levi won't be introduced until Eren's story and focuses have been explained. And even then, there will be a crap load of emotion and other stuff before the relationship will be established.
> 
>  
> 
> Do expect there to be Ereri moments though, don't worry about that.
> 
> On several occasions there will be parts in Levi's P.O.V, but they might be rather hard to follow since again, a lot of information and emotion will be expressed.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy 'Glitch' because it's a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> -A.N.D

I feel free.  
Just being in this scenario, this scenery around me, who couldn’t possibly feel that sense of freedom?  
A chilling gush of water, resting just above my shins, a gentle yet almost fierce breeze brushing locks of chocolate brown hair off my face. Although there were those few stray strands that stayed stuck to my forehead. The suns rays beamed down, making my skin glisten. Yet the sun itself was blocked out by dark clouds, not warming me whatsoever. Perhaps that was because I was standing in a rather deep puddle, the bottom of my shorts dripping wet. Rain pelting down in thick drops, soaking me to the bone.  
I still feel free.  
Caverns of shrubbery and forestry surrounded me in a light circle, that small beacon of sunlight glazing over myself in an one meter radius. A simple puddle that never seemed to dry up, the very one I’m standing in, wavering against my tanned skin. The cold wasn't effecting me, I never really was one to mind the cold. It cooled out my thoughts and worries, although I was only at a young age, just barely becoming a teen a few weeks back. Still in school, or in my case still being home-schooled -- Mother used to teach me at home -- still young. Yet we all have our problems, whether they big small or large, dramatic or dull. I don’t wanna be a spoil sport and say my problems are worse than my peers, but in all honesty, I think I have my fair share for a thirteen year old.  
This is my special area, all mine, no one else here to bother me. To others, this may seem like a pitiful area, dull, grey, cold even in the hottest of summers. Negative ways to describe it, I wasn’t a huge fan of it at first but I learned to love it. Looking through the dark aura it held, finding myself discovering this unique kind of beauty, my eyes opened up to what others couldn't see.  
Life.  
Sounds utterly stupid, because anyone can see life. It’s everywhere. Animals, plants, even humans themselves. All of it, labelled under life. But no, this was different. I was looking at something different. As if I could see the minuscule strands of cells that held together each and every single thing. Like life itself, was full of its own little ingredients that the naked eye couldn’t make out.  
But I could see it.  
I could see every little detail without even blinking twice.  
Mother liked to listen to my theories, on why I could see these new things, I’d convince her it wasn't just a part of my exquisite imagination, that it was like I could truly see little things moving and a million other colours no one else could see. Truth be known she didn’t actually believe me. Not many people believed in times like these. It was already proven there was nothing to believe in. Logic, facts, wisdom overruled all creative natures of life.  
Imagination and wild-play was for childish memories, and they were to stay in there until the day our hearts stopped beating.  
Guess you could call me a ‘rebel’ then since I was always one to use my imagination even in serious situations. Always being scolded for laughing when the time is never right, faintly I can actually remember laughing at my friend, Armin’s, grandfather’s funeral. Out of nervousness of course and Armin understood that, adults however did not. And I found myself grounded for…quite some time.  
But of course as time progresses my mind soon found itself being forced to fit in with the norm. Reality hit me with a surge that shook me into believing the world wasn’t a place for fun and games.  
So whilst my mind was keeping me in line with the shock of truth, my heart still wormed its way into childish moments.  
And I guess I’ll forever be a kid at heart.

An odd feeling suddenly bubbled up inside of me, the area darkening.  
Someone’s here.  
How I could tell this? Well the answer was a bit complicated but the short side of things could be summed up by the very male who placed his hands on my shoulders just now. A rather large, luminous shadow merging in with mine, an icy aura making me quickly suck in a sharp gust of air, and suddenly I felt the rain. The droplets sinking into my skin. I felt the cold wind as it now whipped through my hair completely, not a single strand touching my forehead anymore. Natures song was drowned out by a low, gruff voice.  
“Eren.”  
“Dad.”  
“It’s time.”  
I knew it. Of course it was time, although it always seemed like the time. Never really getting a break although in the times when I did, it was never for long.  
A break from what? I suppose you may be thinking.  
Experiments.  
Experiments directed towards me.  
Oh? A new question has popped into your head just now.  
'What Experiments?'  
It's good to get questions like that isn't it? You'll expect an answer. I'll expect an answer. I have expected an answer since the day I was first tested on.  
Sadly, I've never gotten one.  
Shame isn't it? How we all seem to crave for the answers to things we'll most likely never find out? The world seems to work like that, in weird ways, in this abnormal society we've grown too attached to. Braided into the thin strands of rules the most powerful species formed together. I hate questions. I hate them. Never getting the right answer, no one ever really knowing why something is like it is. Yet I believe I was one to ask more questions than anyone else. Trying my best to give a different answer to curious others, who might get sick of the whole 'Because it just is' or 'Ask someone else' when questioning their own differences. Strange aren't we?

"Go down to the basement and wait for me. You know the process."

"Yes, Dad."

While I was lost in thought it appeared we had arrived at my house. Not comfortable enough to be a home. But a simple house. Nothing warm and fuzzy about it. Just somewhere I lay my head down to rest or eat meals to keep health up. A home was where you could feel safe, happy, comfortable. How in the hell could I feel those things when every night my own father would inject all this shit into my system, for his own little joy. Even if I was passed out from one of his previous experiments, he would still fill my blood with this...drug? Was that even the right word, I had no idea at all what it was. He was a world renowned scientist, known for his famous cures. Lying to the media about how he created these. 'Oh, well I just mixed up some ol' chemicals at home' 'Ah, now that's a secret my friend. Everything is just science. Science explains all!'

Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit, because I know the truth and that is not it. Science, is not secretly testing your stupid chemicals and injecting the  _solution_ into your own damn son.  But, again, I didn't know the reason to why it was me he used. Maybe he just believed it was because I was his son, and he was my father. An inseparable bond that sadly, to his demise and in a way mine too, pulled apart from the moment the first needle pierced through my skin. 

"Hey Mum." Walking inside, I smiled over at my lovely mother, beautiful, kind, always perky mother.

No answer.

Reaching out a hand, I picked up the frail, slightly crumpled photo of her. The last piece left.

"I had a nice day today, I hope you had one too. Dad's just getting ready for some new experiments. Honestly I have no idea what the outcome of these are, or what he's trying to achieve. But, you did used to remind me everyday that there was a good purpose for it all, so I guess...for your sake, I'll go along with it a little longer." Warm air brushed past my lips as a deep sigh escaped them. I miss her. The photo slipped smoothly out of my fingertips, resting back down on the worn out dresser. Where it would lay, until soon my father's photo joined it, then perhaps mine. Perhaps even my adopted sisters, although since it was strictly a family memorial, Mikasa might not make it onto there. I wonder where she is.

"Eren, hurry up!"

"Coming Dad!" Damn, normally I'd see Mikasa before Dad did his monthly test on me, the reason being I wouldn't see her for about a week and she'd give me some reassuring words for roughly ten minutes while Dad prepared various tools. A week or two is around about the time I was 'out'. Obviously the chemicals and fumes in this particular syringe, he would inject into me, would block off some hormones and cells in my brain. Causing me to pass out while he did his 'job'. But, I guess this time would be different. Perhaps she was at school, maybe even applying for a job. Only being several years older than me, at age 17 she was eligible for a decent-paying job. Ah, nothing to worry about. She would know today was the time where father worked his magic.

_Pit pat, click clack, pit pat, click clack._

My gumboots made a bit of a racket as I bounced down the stairs to the basement. I was feeling miserable, but Dad wouldn't see that. Looking weak isn't exactly 'manly' as such. In his books. But I believed any emotion expressed by both genders was brave. It was just one of the world's little labels on people. Stereotypes mainly. Can't escape em, can't beat em, just gotta go with them.

He was waiting for me. Tan jacket covering most of his tall figure, glasses pushed up firmly against the lashes coating his eyes. The reflective glare from an invisible light, hiding the fact that he was staring directly at me.

_Looks more like a mad scientist to me._

I knew the drill. Trotting over to the overly clean, pristine white table in the centre of the room, the one he was leaning against. Propping myself up on the edge, legs dangling over the side, allowing him to gently lower me down onto my back. And now I was staring at the ceiling. Plain white. This room was very white and clean for a basement, was that a scientist stereotype?

_Focus Eren._

"What 'cha experimenting on me for today Dad?" Starting conversations always removed unwanted tension. "What 'cha lookin' for?"

"A cure." A gruff response, merely more than a grunt. Dad was a hard person to talk to, but for the sake of keeping awkwardness away, I had to keep conversations going. And I did just that, as he grabbed my arm, attaching small tubes and connecting me to a metallic machine.

"Oh a cure? What for? Cancer?"

"Don't be childish Eren, we found a cure for Cancer years ago." I earned a roll of the eyes this time.

"But it's not really gone is it? Your cure only masked it until it decided it'd wake from its slumber and take over someone's system. Just like what happened to mother." 

 _Sigh_. "What did I say about speaking nonsense?" _Rolling eyes. Grunt._ "The cure didn't mask the disease. It broke into its nuclei, destroying all the atoms around it and demolishing it for good. Cancer doesn't exist anymore in this world. Your mother was already too sick, the cure couldn't help her. But it helped others. There's always glitches in science, Eren. But Science..." His glasses still had that same glint, giving off an eerie aura. His features darkening somewhat. "Science _always_ finds a way Eren."

"So if Cancer doesn't exist, what are you trying to find a cure for? I haven't heard of there being any other deadly illnesses that requires you to create a cure." Was that a compliment? Maybe if he took it as one, he'd tell me more.

_Silence._

Did I say something wrong? Knowing me, I most likely screwed something up without realising. But alas, he opened his mouth, words fumbling out that my mind tried its best to process.

"I'm not finding a cure for something Eren, I'm finding a cure to help me with my work. A cure that will incinerate bad cells from man-kinds brain. Daydreaming will no longer be a problem, everyone will be utterly focused and be able to complete tasks to the highest standard. Our minds will no longer wander away from what is needed. We will have a full attention span. Intelligence in humans around the world, will increase by 76%. Do you know how much that is my little son?"

I shook my head.

"No, of course you don't. Which is what makes you the perfect test subject. Because your mind is so creatively pathetic that you can't even solve a simple maths problem. Maybe if you paid more attention when Carla taught you, you'd understand the real world."

"I paid full attention to Mother when she taught me." I protested.

"Ah, but you didn't. You paid attention to the parts that interested you. Not the parts that really mattered. I know this because I would listen into her lessons, watch as you stared out the window in your own little dream-state. She always thought it was harmless, how you acted like this. But really, your mind was adapting to a wrong system, a wrong way of thinking. And so I created this-" He held up a small test-tube filled with a bubbling black liquid. "This is the answer to our problems. Your problems. This will help you think straight and this'll get you far in life. I can promise you that my boy." Moving my gaze away from the ceiling so I could see the test-tube a little easier, I studied it closely. Noticed the way it bubbled, bubbles popping and creating a hazy, smokey fume smelled putrid. I wrinkled my nose.

"Is it safe?" Out of random nerves, I questioned.

"That's what I'll be finding out in a few minutes."

"So you're testing a possibly dangerous substance on your own son?"

"Well no one else would volunteer to do it would they?"

 _You're kidding me?_ "I never volunteered to do these stupid experiments father. I never want to do them nor do I want to now. But I have no choice do I? You're just gonna inject some random black liquid into my veins, into my blood system which will most likely  _fuck_ up my system even more than it already is. Probably cause other problems with my physical and mental state. And you're just gonna...hope for the best?" A strange feeling of anger started to bubble up inside me, probably bubbling more than that 'solution' he was holding. 

"Tone down and shut your mouth. Your job requires you to do things you sometimes don't want to do. If I could pick anyone else that wasn't my own son, I would. But since you're the perfect specimen for this current evaluation, we both have no choice. So..."

_Here it comes._

"Take it like a man."

_There it goes._

"A man huh? So I guess that means my childhood is no longer here, that I'm now my own man with full responsibilities?" I looked away, couldn't bare to look at him any longer.  _He disgusts me_.

"Oh no, by no means are you a man yet. You're still a child. A pathetic, day-dreaming child. But that's why as your father, I'm going to help you with your transformation into a man. The ' _Bridge to Adolescence'_ some might call it." How was he saying this stuff so easily? Did I mean anything to him as a son?

"The Bridge to Adolescence is puberty Dad, I know that much. And you cannot force Puberty to happen. Science has fucked up your mind, I just hope after this you'll see that."

He chuckled.

"Oh I suppose it has, but it's also widened my eyes to new possibilities, new opportunities and new ways of living. We're all evolving Eren, you can't change that."

"I'm not trying to change that, _you_ are."

That eerie aura deepened, his features darkening as he began to pour the black liquid into a small syringe, sterilising the end so no infections could be caused between the needle and my skin. "Enough chit-chat, you're not getting out of this. You're gonna take it like the good boy you are, and afterwards, you'll thank me later. Because I'm  _helping_ you. I expect a thank you after you wake." 

"Don't get your hopes up." 

"Oh my boy, I'm so proud of you..." His cold rough hand grabbed my arm, although he didn't earn so much as a flinch from me. For I knew what was coming. I felt the needle pierce my skin, area warming up as blood already started to trickle. 

"I hope you die in a hole Dad." 

He grinned, pushing the liquid into my veins, my red blood soon morphing into the same black colour. The white room, becoming black. Everything, just turning completely black. 

"I'll see you when you wake up, my dear son." 

My eyes shut, darkness blanketing me into a deep sleep. My thoughts, drifting off into nothing as everything just shut down, only sign of life was the faint  _thump thump_ of my heart beat. _  
_

_Drip_

_Badum, badum._

_Drip drip_

_Badum, badum, badum_

_Sirens flaring_

Everlasting darkness. Numb to everything. Gone, from the present reality.

Taking a rest.

 

 


End file.
